


The fate of the Sally Face Killer

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, I am so sorry, Oh My God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: Sal's thoughts whilst he kills everyone, and during his execution.





	The fate of the Sally Face Killer

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and very sad.  
> And I'm sorry.  
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa

_Don't think about it, Sal._

_Just get it done_.

“Sawy Fawce?”  
_Don't listen to her._  
 _You've got to do this._  
 _It's the only way._

“I'm proud of you, Sal.”  
_I can't listen._  
 _I have to do this._  
 _I'm sorry._  
 _Oh, god._

**************************  
“The electric chair.”  
_Oh,god._  
 _No, please. I didn't -_  
 _I'm sorry._  
 _Please, why won't you believe me?_  
“You, come with us.”  
_Why_  
 _I don't want to die._  
 _No. Why are you taking my mask?_  
 _Don't_  
 _I don't want to die._  
 _I don't want to d-_  
“Time of death - 6:33.”


End file.
